one shot BB
by luao
Summary: Ma Première Fic ! Spoilers fin saison 4 . je vous laisse découvrir par vous même : BB


voila voila ma première fic ^^

spoilers fin saison 4

J'attends toutes critiques avec impatience :p

Bonne lecture !!

Je venais à peine de terminer une conférence à l'autre bout de D.C, qu'Angela m'annonçait par téléphone que mon partenaire m'attendait au Jefferson. « - dépêche toi ma chérie, il a l'air plutôt impatient » avait-elle dit précisément.

Il était alors 8h30 du soir, je savais déjà à l'avance que l'institut allait être désert mais j'espérais tout de même que Booth serait encore présent.

« - Booth, Booth … » il était endormi dans mon canapé et je tentais tant bien que mal, de le réveiller en douceur pour ne pas le brutaliser. Après tout ce qu'il avait subi ces derniers temps, je ne voulais pas lui faire endurer un réveil trop douloureux .Cependant mon excitation rendait mes gestes quelque peu …brutaux.

J'avais vraiment envie de lui parler, et je ne pouvais plus attendre… C'était la première fois que je le revoyais depuis son opération, cela devait faire environ sept- huit jours, je ne me rappelais pas exactement… Bien sur je l'avais eu au téléphone, mais nous avions abordé que des banalités : j'espérais juste qu'il se rétablissait bien. Et maintenant je me tenais assise devant lui sur ma table basse, le secouant légèrement.

Je me rappelais alors notre premier contact, juste après son réveil à l'hôpital, ses premiers mots « who are you ? » étaient restés en suspend dans ma mémoire. Booth n'était pas atteint d'amnésie, alors pourquoi avait il prononcés ses mots… j'allais enfin avoir des réponses.

Je le voyais s'éveiller peu à peu, je commençais à stressais, mais ma joie s'amplifiait. C'était un peu étrange de le retrouver devant moi, surtout après ces quelques jours. Notre relation avait encore évoluée, nous étions encore plus proches, et je regardais Booth d'un regard différent, sans trop savoir comment exactement... je savais qu'il allait m'aider à comprendre tout ça. Il savait lire en moi si facilement, même si j'étais moi-même perdue.

« -Hé Bones ! » dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Sans trop réfléchir, je me jetai dans ses bras, le serrant le plus possible. Peut-être un peu trop fort d'ailleurs…

«- Hé doucement bones, je n'ai pas envie de retourner à l'hôpital tout de suite ! »

Je ne réagissais jamais comme cela d'habitude, mais la pour la première fois, je ne cherchais pas à expliquer mes gestes. Booth avait l'air surpris de cette soudaine étreinte, mais lui aussi avait l'air heureux. Je décidais donc de le serrer un peu moins, sans pour autant le lâcher.

« -Oups excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire mal »

C'est seulement après quelques minutes passer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qu'il se redressa, et prit un air plus sérieux. L'ambiance changea alors, et j'avais le sentiment qu'il voulait me parler de choses importantes.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demandais-je avant même qu'il ne commence à parler.

« -Je me sens un peu fatigué mais ça va mieux depuis deux-trois jours » Il marqua une pause puis reprit « puis c'est vraiment bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement perdu »

J'essayais alors ne lui expliquer par des faits logiques, qu'une telle opération comme la sienne pouvait-être lourde de conséquence , et que la période de rétablissement pouvait pendre du temps. Cependant il me coupa gentiment dans mes explications…

« -Non bones, ce n'est pas à cause de l'opération, enfin si un peu…mais en fait… tu vois, c'est que avant, j'ai fait une sorte de rêve, et euh … ca semblait si réel.. »

Booth avait de nouveau un regard absent, il semblait si confus, il essayait de m'expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça. En général, c'était lui qui me guidait pour me faire réaliser mes sentiments, c'était lui qui m'aidait à gérer mes émotions. Cette opération lui avait également retiré sa confiance. Pour une fois, on était perdus tout les deux. Et la proximité entre nous n'aidait pas les choses.

« -On en a déjà parler, ce n'était qu'un rêve, peut-être ta dernière hallucination »

Il ne prêta pas garde à ma dernière remarque et continuait d'exposer son ressenti.

« - Ce n'était pas un rêve, je suis capable de tout te décrire, chacune de nos caresses, chaque baiser. »

« -quoi ? » Dis-je difficilement, ayant tout d'un coup du mal à articuler .

Il avait dit ça calmement, mais pour moi cela avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. Je le regardais, sans oser bouger d'un millimètre.

« -Depuis que je me suis réveillé, j'ai ces images dans ma tête, elles semblent si vraies, je me suis imaginé être ton mari, on était responsable d'une boite de nuit, toutes les fouines avaient un rôle, y'avait même Sweet qui … »

« -qui chantait dans un groupe »

Oh mon dieu !!! Booth avait rêvé l'histoire que j'avais écrite. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Il n'y avait aucuns liens rationnels entre tout ca. C'était comme si on avait partagé un rêve, ou plutôt une envie, oui tout cela ressemblait plus à une envie commune qu'un rêve, quoique ces deux interprétations n'étaient pas si éloignées. Je tentais de clarifiais tout ça, mais mes pensées ne cessaient d'être brouillées. Et j'avais remarqué qu'il en était de même pour Booth.

« - Comment sais-tu ça ? »

« -je l'ai écrit pendant les quatre jours qui ont suivit ton opération ». Ce sont les derniers mots que j'ai prononcé avant que le silence remplisse la pièce.

On était face à face, on ressentait la même chose, mélange d'incompréhension et de peur. On se regardait pendant quelques minutes, sans bouger, en silence. Parler nous semblait inutile. J'avais lu en lui, et lui en moi. Pour la première fois je prenais conscience de la relation fusionnelle qui nous unissait. Je comprenais maintenant que Booth avait eu du mal à différencier la Bones qu'il s'était imaginé, et celle que j'étais réellement. Cependant la Bones que j'étais voulait de plus en plus être celle qu'il avait révé.

Puis soudain Il me prit dans ses bras, tout doucement, et il m'a murmuré près de mon oreille avec une voix douce « tu peux rester, stp ?». Il me relâcha un peu pour pouvoir me voir, puis colla son front contre le mien. Et faisant écho avec sa voix je lui répondis avec tendresse que je n'étais pas prête à le laisser partir. Et je ne sais plus vraiment comment, nos corps se rapprochèrent encore. Je commençais à perdre la notion du temps, et pour être franche cela n'avait plus n'importance…

On était à présent allongés dans les canapés, entrelacés. Je ne pouvais plus décrocher mon regard du sien.

« Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, Bones »

Il resserra encore un peu notre étreinte, puis il posa doucement sa main sur ma joue. Ensuite, délicatement, il la laissa glisser dans mes cheveux. Il s'amusait, tortillant mes mèches, affichant un sourire sincère et délicat, qui lui donnait un air enfantin. Je pris alors son autre main, j'entrelaçais nos doigts ensemble. Il s'arrêta de jouer avec mes cheveux et plaça sa main sur mon épaule dénudée. Ce contact avec ma peau me fit frissonner, mais c'était très agréable. Je faufilais mes jambes entre les siennes, les collants le plus possible contre moi. Tout était calme et petit à petit, je commençais à m'endormir. Juste simplement, comme ça ; nos visages collés, nos lèvres toutes proches sans pour autant se touchées, profitant de l'instant et de la nouvelle intimité entre nous… Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir aussi …

Entre nous, il n'y avait besoin de rien de plus … et je savais à présent ou j'en étais, et avec qui je voulais rester … J'étais prête à rester ici, dans les bras de Booth indéfiniment par que je savais maintenant que j'étais amoureuse de Booth.

FIN


End file.
